Opals of Sorrow
by LaDemon
Summary: Miyu encounters a western Shinma in Japan due to some unfortunate events. And how does Larva recognise the Shinma? *LAST CHAPTER UP!*
1. Prologue

Miyu The Stone Wards  
  
Prologue  
  
The streets were illuminated by the streetlamp's orange glow and even though it was night, it wasn't necessarily dark. The city was always alive, never sleeping. Humans gambled and played and quarrelled all night without noticing the evil beings the skulked among them. Shinma. Ignorance of the Shinma's presence was probably best for the humans, for then they would not need to live knowing that all of them were targets and anyone could be next. There was one girl, however who knew and was not troubled by these notions.  
  
Further away from the hubbub of the sleepless city the cemetery lay dark and quiet. Few people visited it for the atmosphere was generally uncomfortable. The girl lived here. A single house lay amidst the many graves. The house itself was not in anyway unusual, four brick walls and a roof like so many other houses; it was who was sitting on the roof that gave the place an air of mystery.  
  
Miyu watched the graveyard expressionlessly and stretched. She wore her white kimono tied at the back in a red obi and her dark hair woven in ribbons fell round her shoulder. The night was quiet just how she liked it. She had sometimes seen boys break into the cemetery for dares and this irritated her. For those of the boys who had not being overwhelmed by the graveyard's oppressive atmosphere to slink home she had vanished from her rooftop spot and then appeared suddenly and dramatically before them. She had not even needed to command them to leave before they were tailing it over the walls and away down the dark road. She laughed darkly to herself at her childish play. She did not mind the mourners; they were there for a purpose so she left them at ease.  
  
Her gold eyes flickered as she listened for any form of disturbance. The entire graveyard was empty. It seemed the city had a number a disturbances and it was almost always certain that a Shinma was involved. She smiled to herself. She did not fear the Shinma because they targeted humans, and she was not one of that race. Miyu was a vampire princess, tainted with Shinma blood and trapped with the responsibility of sending Shinma back to the darkness. She had encountered and fought so many, now they did not worry her.  
  
"The Shinma are quiet tonight," she said to no one in particular, even though she knew someone was listening.  
  
There was a crunch of leaves and Shiina, a pink bunny with a nasty attitude leapt onto her shoulder. Shiina was a Shinma but had wisely decided to assist Miyu to avoid being returned to the darkness. She flicked one of her ears that fallen over her face and her large bulbous eye that always seemed to spoil the 'cute pet' exterior pierced the graves.  
  
"You're right," she said. "It's been real boring ever since you got rid of that dog Shinma, Cho-Jyn or whatever."  
  
"Yes," Miyu said without remorse. The fight with the manipulative Cho-Jyn had caused a boy of her same age cursed with telepathic ability to die and his sister who was telekinetic could not take his death so Miyu had given her the eternal dream by taking her blood. "There appear to be no Shinma here, so I think I'll go to the city. Maybe there is some unusual activity there."  
  
"I'll follow you," Shiina piped up. The rabbit Shinma was curious about Miyu's inner thoughts. Under her dark outer shell that Miyu seemed to possess were many sad desperate thoughts that Shiina had no access to. There was only one other soul Miyu shared her thoughts with, Larva, her dear devoted guardian and Larva and Shiina did not quite see. eye to eye.  
  
"Very well, but stay out of sight," Miyu smiled darkly. "Humans do not take well to Shinma rabbits."  
  
"I'm not that evil," Shiina complained and vanished alongside the vampire princess.  
  
* * *  
  
On the outskirts of the city there was small house owned by a woman known as Motomu Hasegawa. She was reaching her sixties and had chosen not to live in the city centre for the hustle and bustle hurt her head. But she did not want to live remotely either because she wanted the second half of her life to be as eventful as the first. She had been born on the island of Okinawa but her parents had moved inland due to her father's job so she didn't remember it there. She had graduated and become a teacher. She may have retired due to back problems but she still loved children.  
  
Motomu sat at her table on the floor and lifted the cup of steaming jasmine tea to her lips. There was a storm coming, she could feel it in her bones. Angry clouds were already rolling across the sky dyed deep purples and blues and the wind had picked up. For once she was thankful to be wrapped up inside and not doing a round of the town. She heard someone knocking on the door and rose with slight difficulty, wondering whom on earth would wish to see her at a time like this. Her parents were dead, she had no brothers or sisters and as she lived such a solitary life Motomu had few friends. She reached the door and slid it back and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Hello," a girl's voice said. "May I seek shelter here?"  
  
Motomu stared at the girl before her. She was short and dressed in a dark travelling robe with the hood pulled over her head. A veil hid her nose and mouth and two striking eyes watched her. She kept trying to decide the eye colour but her brain seemed to go numb and she was left indecisive. Her voice was soft and lulling. She spoke fluent Japanese but Motomu could tell she was not native.  
  
"Uh," Motomu was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. The eyes seemed to watch her, waiting for the expected reply. "Come in."  
  
The girl stepped through the doorway and walked into the tearoom. Motomu hurried in after her and placed down another mug and filled it with tea. The girl knelt on the floor before the table and graciously sipped the drink.  
  
"Would you like me to take your travelling cloak?" Motomu asked helpfully.  
  
"It is quite alright," the girl said pulling the cloak tighter round herself. "I prefer to keep it on."  
  
"Why do you wear the veil?" Motomu said casually hoping she did not sound like she was prying. Personally the girl made her feel very uneasy.  
  
"Part of my religion," she replied easily without looking up.  
  
"Oh, I understand. I have heard of religions like that," Motomu nodded. There was another pause then she said, "You must forgive me but I have one more question. You were not born in Japan, am I right?"  
  
"Do you always interrogate your guests like this?" she replied but not angrily. Motomu was about to apologise when the girl answered. "No, I come from the West."  
  
There were no more questions after that. The tea was finished and Motomu carried the cups away to be washed as the girl got to her feet. She made her way towards the door.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Motomu asked, surprised. "I thought you were sheltering from the storm."  
  
"There has been a change of plan," the girl said. She paused and then turned. "I would like to thank you for your generosity by giving you this." She drew a single silver stone from her cloak and pressed it into Motomu's palm. Motomu turned it over wondering how much it was worth. The surface was glossy and she pondered whether it was actually made of pure silver. It was too heavy and not shiny enough to be silver, it was a material Motomu did not recognise. "There is something else I ask of you," the girl added once Motomu had stopped inspecting the stone.  
  
"What would that be?" Motomu asked still enraptured by the stone.  
  
Under the veil, the girl smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued.  
  
This is my first Miyu fanfic so I hope it was okay. I would also like to add that I am not sure whether Motomu is a man or a woman's name. I'm pretty sure it's a woman's name but correct me if I'm wrong. I'll be uploading the second chapter soon-ish. 


	2. The Stone Wards

The Stone Wards  
  
Miyu stood outside the school building. She had searched through the early hours but could find no trace of Shinma. She had arrived at school and as the day had passed had kept her eyes open for any strangeness among the students. There was a call and then a patter of shoes as Chisato hurried up to join her.  
  
"Hey," she smiled enthusiastically. In contrast to Miyu, Chisato was the most lively and bubbly person in the school. She was one of the few humans Miyu could relate to, despite having such different personalities. However Miyu felt she could never confide her thoughts in Chisato so the high school student knew nothing of Miyu's vampire heritage. "Wanna get a bite to eat?"  
  
Miyu smiled at the ironic question and nodded, then followed Chisato down the long drive through the front lawns where other students were talking amongst themselves and out of the grounds. Two girls Miyu was also acquainted with named Hisae and Yukari waved from across the lawns but did not wander across to join them, the librarian was giving them both a piece of his mind. As they wandered through the busy streets Chisato decided to start a small conversation.  
  
"Have you heard?" she asked in a dramatic tone. "It was horrible. on TV news this morning. A woman was found dead with wounds on her neck. They identified her as a pensioner called Motomu Hasegawa. She was also found holding a silver stone. The stone has been taken into the city police department for examination. Isn't it all scary?"  
  
The first attack, Miyu thought triumphantly. I have found a stray Shinma due to be sent. Ideas for a phase of action clouded her mind and she forgot to reply in caring human tones she often used to make her seem more human.  
  
"Miyu?" Chisato was watching her face.  
  
"I am sorry. I was just thinking. It is terrible." She said the word 'terrible' without any expression. Miyu did not hunt Shinma for the humans and now as a vampire, she found a little harder to feel sympathy for a human she'd never met after fighting so many of the shape-shifting demons.  
  
Chisato nodded and pulled her into a bistro. It was noisy and packed with students getting a break from their studies and in the background Miyu could hear the speakers pumping out music, which had been turned down a little seeing as the staff was watching a small television nailed to the restaurant walls. As they sat and ate they listened to the report on the television as the reporter gave news about Motomu Hasegawa's murder.  
  
"It is a mystery to why 57 year-old Motomu Hasegawa was found dead on Tuesday the 21 of August. It seemed she had two wounds on her neck that have not been identified and she had suffered severe blood loss despite the scene of the crime was completely clean apart from some spilt tea. She was found holding this stone." Miyu leant forwards as the reporter held a small, oval, silver stone up to the camera. "It seems to be unrelated to the murder of Hasegawa. It has also been noted that eight more stones identical to this have been discovered over the city." The news lines continued onto a new topic.  
  
"Hmm," Chisato said sounding relatively thoughtful. "I wonder who is leaving all these stones?"  
  
"I don't know," Miyu replied softly.  
  
* * *  
  
On the roof of a skyscraper Miyu sat in the moonlight watching the population of the humans swarming down below her. Larva, her devoted servant stood behind her dressed in a hooded black robe with a white mask over his face. The night was quiet and peaceful with a waxy moon overhead, a perfect time for thinking. Shiina, who was perched at Miyu's side, shook her head in frustration sending her ears flapping. Miyu caught glances of her swollen eye with a slight look of irritation.  
  
"I can't work it out," she said furiously. "What kind of a Shinma just leaves purposeless stones? They have no effect on humans!" She leapt from Miyu's shoulder and peered over the edge of the building, expecting to spy the answer with her almost unnaturally superb sight.  
  
"Can you figure it out, Larva?" Miyu said listening to the angry horns below as humans lost their tempers in the traffic jams and Shiina's disgruntled mutterings. She turned for a moment to face her servant. Larva had been oddly distant the past few days.  
  
"It makes little sense to me," Larva replied placidly from behind his mask.  
  
"Maybe the stones suck the life out of humans!" Shiina suggested.  
  
"But there has only been one death reported," Miyu replied darkly. "It makes no sense. We need another clue."  
  
"You have a lot of time to concentrate on this Shinma, Miyu," Larva said. "The other Shinma seem to be keeping a low profile."  
  
Miyu rose from her spot and scanned the city. She smiled absentmindedly for a moment, watching the humans getting more and more infuriated at the standstill and she laughed to herself, thinking amusing humans could be to watch. Larva was right; she hadn't seen any traces of Shinma when she had been searching for them. A notion came to her mind. She decided it would be a first step.  
  
"I'm going to visit all those who have found stones." She would confront them personally tonight and then continue once school had finished.  
  
* * *  
  
The classroom was stuffy so Miyu sat on the balcony with Chisato. They were enjoying the quiet breeze on their faces when Chisato suddenly grinned and began fishing in her bag.  
  
"Look, Miyu," she said happily pulling out the contents of her bag and eventually holding up what she'd found. "I found this in the park. Pretty, heh?"  
  
Miyu stared at the silver stone in Chisato's palm like a cat watching a mouse chewing a stick of dynamite.  
  
"Careful, Chisato," she murmured observantly. "You don't know what those stones are. Remember Motomu Hasegawa?"  
  
"Oh, it seems perfectly harmless," Chisato replied airily tossing it from one hand to the other. "Hey, catch!" she giggled suddenly lobbing the stone in Miyu's direction.  
  
Miyu caught it with ease but as the stone touched her skin she felt a white hot current of energy surge through her body.  
  
"Ow!" she dropped it in alarm. Miyu looked down at her hand but there wasn't a mark.  
  
"Miyu?" Chisato cried and ran to her side, picking up the stone on the way. "What's up?" Miyu only shook her head in response. She looked cautiously at the stone and carefully flicked it with one fingernail. The same pain flickered through her. Chisato hurriedly stuffed the stone in her bag and helped Miyu to her feet. "Maybe I should return this to the park," Chisato suggested weakly. Miyu nodded again.  
  
"Chisato, those stones are trouble." Why do they only affect me? She thought angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya was wrapped in a warm coat with a matching hat and playfully kicked at the autumn leaves in the park. The sun flickered through the tree branches and she leapt through each patch of sunlight mischievously landing in puddles and soaking her legs and coat. She giggled at the thought of doing something naughty. At home, Aya's mother was strict and her father was constantly drunk and unemployed. The thought of home was painful, so that was why she often came to the park, to get away from it all. She ran through the mud knowing this frolic would cost her a beating later through her mother.  
  
She turned to leap into another puddle to find a girl taller and older than her wearing a long navy coat with the hood pulled down to her eyes and a knitted black scarf wrapped over her mouth and nose. Aya took a step backwards; this girl's sudden appearance unnerved her. The girl bent down to Aya's level and her eyes seemed to smile.  
  
"Hello," she said in a soft enchanting voice. "What's your name, pretty girl?"  
  
"Uh. uh." Aya stuttered. She had been told not to talk to strangers. "My mama forbids me to talk to people I don't know."  
  
"Your mother also told you not to leap in puddles but you don't seem to have listened." The girl's hands were gloved and she waggled a scolding finger at Aya. Aya gawped.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I can see," the girl replied delicately. Aya did not understand the response. "Your mama isn't nice to you."  
  
"She is just a bit strict, that's all," Aya said protectively. She knew her mother was cruel but she never said or heard it aloud so boldly.  
  
"Never mind," the girl sighed. She placed a hand in her pocket and pulled out a stone. "Here, I want you to have this as a present." She placed the smooth silver stone in Aya's hand. "I found it in the park. Put it in the garden and it will bring you good fortune."  
  
Aya watched the stone cautiously. "Really? A woman who killed was found with a stone like this."  
  
"I know," she replied airily. "But it's so pretty and so lucky." She took a step nearer. "That was a lucky woman to have a silver stone, don't you think?" Her voice sounded almost menacing and her words confused Aya.  
  
"I need to go home," Aya whimpered nervously, now frightened. She was alone with a strange girl who was now advancing step by step. Her heart pounded in her chest. The girl reached out and then stopped dead. She sniffed and her head flicked round down the path. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised one scent she feared. The girl turned back to Aya, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Keep the stone," she hissed. "Goodbye, Aya." She turned and began to sprint away sending up leaves and then suddenly vanished. Aya blinked, still trembling. She hadn't told the girl her name. She turned now to see another girl dressed in a white kimono approaching.  
  
Miyu saw the silver stone clutched in the Aya's hand and walked lightly up to her. Aya recoiled slightly, lines of terror running across her face. Miyu bent to peer at the girl's face and considered how pretty she was and how young and strong the blood was that flowed through her veins. Now was not the time, however to consider her appetite.  
  
"Hello," Miyu greeted her. "That stone you are holding, where did you find it?"  
  
"I-I-I didn't!" Aya said quickly. "A funny girl came up to me and gave it as a gift. I thought she was going to attack me but when you came she ran away." She breathed hard after saying this so quickly.  
  
Miyu looked and peered down the path leading into the park. "Shinma," she muttered quietly. She turned back to Aya. "Thank you, Aya," she smiled and started to pursue the Shinma.  
  
"Hey!" Aya yelled after her. "Why does everyone know my name?"  
  
* * *  
  
Miyu sprinted through the park, off the path and into the trees. The Shinma was quite far ahead but suddenly she stopped at a clump of trees and turned, her eyes glowing. Miyu felt Larva materialise behind her, ready to fight. The Shinma girl lifted a gloved hand to her head and pulled back the hood with one sweep. A wave of straight black hair fell down to her shoulders. The ends of her hair had been trimmed evenly giving it an almost unrealistic look. She tugged away the scarf so the vampire princess and her protector could see her face. Her skin was tanned but Miyu could instantly tell that she was not Japanese even though she spoke the language fluently. The Shinma's gold eyes flickered and in one movement she discarded the coat revealing a top of gold material and a folded piece of cloth of matching colour tied round her waist. Bangles jangled noisily at her wrists and feet and she smiled at Miyu.  
  
"Is a fight what you wish for?" she asked mildly.  
  
"I do not enjoy sending Shinma for the chase," Miyu replied coldly. "It is my duty to send you back to the darkness."  
  
"But I like it here," the Shinma girl laughed turning her head slightly to the side. "So I don't think I'll leave just yet."  
  
Miyu was tired of discussing this. She held her hand before her and a flame flickered into life in her palm. "Back to the darkness," she said fiercely as the flame spiralled towards the girl, "Shinma!" She dropped her hand but the girl was gone. Miyu cursed realising she would have to track the Shinma down all over again. She turned to see Larva removing the mask from his face and revealing the handsome features. His expression was vaguely puzzled.  
  
"This is an intelligent Shinma, Miyu," Larva said from behind. "She is more subtle in her ways."  
  
"I know. Larva," Miyu suddenly remembered. "Chisato brought in one of those stones and to humans they seem perfectly harmless. But then I touched one and it repelled me."  
  
Larva suddenly went distant for a moment. "This I must investigate."  
  
Miyu nodded. "I'm going to find her," she said between clenched teeth.  
  
Right on cue, Shiina bounded onto her shoulder in a cheery manner and said, "Oh that's good. I've just spotted a girl Shinma running through the South side of the park."  
  
"Let's go," Miyu snapped excitedly and they vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces  
  
A wandering Shinma known as Ran-Li stalked through the park, his black eyes set on one man in a tweed waistcoat. He slunk through the trees with his black skin camouflaging well in the darkness. He had been travelling for weeks and these were the first humans he'd seen for a long time. The city had been conveniently abandoned of Shinma so he could make an easy kill without being interfered. He licked his black lips as the bloodlust took him and his abnormally long fingers crept forwards. There was a hiss from within the trees and a pair of gold eyes appeared.  
  
"This is my territory!" a cold voice snarled and those were the last words Ran-Li heard before a round silver stone flew from the branches, colliding into his skin. The heat wave sent him reeling backwards as he recognised the magic.  
  
"Western Shinma!" he barked angrily but then another stone hit him causing the same painful effect as before. He growled in his throat before loping away at a brisk trot. There was a small growl of laughter from the trees and the Shinma girl dropped from the branches. She was partly cat Shinma with long claws flashing from fingers and toes, a tail of black that swung lazily behind her and her mouth even had a slight muzzled appearance to it.  
  
She held out her palm and a silver stone appeared. She tossed it playfully in one hand and then made it vanish under her grip. The stones she summoned worked well and kept those pesky Shinma at bay. She was referred to as Rikki and she liked her territory clean of intruders. She was, after all, a cat Shinma. She glanced about and then her fingers sought the thin chain round her neck and the pendant, a piece of redwood with carved inscriptions written across the surface.  
  
"Mother," she said sadly pressing the pendant against her cheek. "I promise to avenge you, I promise!"  
  
There was a snap of twigs and Rikki slipped the pendant back under her top. Her eyes flashed in irritation at being disturbed at such a nostalgic moment. She nimbly skipped backwards and sat on a branch in a nearby tree. Reclining lazily against the trunk she stretched as she saw the guardian, Miyu was her name running towards her. Impudent girl, she thought darkly. She just never gives up, the prying brat. She rose and turned dance away when a figure blocked her path. Rikki nearly fell from the branch as she recognised the figure as the man who had been standing behind Miyu, apparently waiting to assist her in the expected fight.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" the black figure asked from under a white mask.  
  
Rikki smiled dangerously and a silver stone materialised in her grasp. She knew how to deal with those who irritated her. Let's see how this Shinma would deal with her Tear Opals. She held her hand before her, the Opal hovering just above her palm.  
  
"I'm not the type that greets uninvited guests," Rikki grinned and the Opal flew towards the Shinma. She waited for him to fly from the branch with a look of horror on his face but that joyful moment never came.  
  
In a blur a pale hand shot from beneath the black robes and caught the Opal and crumbled it to dust with ease.  
  
"What?" Rikki shouted in anger. Her Opals affected all Japanese Shinma, so that would mean. "A Western Shinma?" Her voice had now calmed slightly and she hopped back and hovered in the air. "Then we share the same homeland."  
  
"By that I trust you are also Western Shinma," the dark figure replied. "Why have you come to Japan?"  
  
"I did not come willingly," Rikki replied taking another skip back. "I was forced to come here but I don't intend to leave." Her voice shook slightly from the painful memories but she controlled her voice. "I like it here. Cease to pursue me. Fighting me is futile, as the Western Shinma soon found."  
  
Rikki paused and summoned another Opal, not to fight with but just to hold to her cheek as a comfort. She had taught herself to forget those evil memories but it seemed she had not buried them deep enough within herself. She was comforted by the familiar smoothness of her Opals of Sorrow. She could already feel the nightmare draining away just by the touch. She danced backwards through the air but paused before vanishing.  
  
"What is your name, Western Shinma?" She spun in the air and laughed softly, tossing the Opal from hand to hand in a playful fashion.  
  
The dark figure seemed to pause and then a hand went up to his mask and removed it slowly. Rikki watched wide-eyed as the handsome features and mop of cloudy clue hair was revealed to her. The silver stone slipped from her grasp in shock. It fell and shattered on the pavement below and instantly a sound of sobbing was heard before vanishing. Rikki hovered back in shock.  
  
"Y-you!" she cried faintly.  
  
"My name is Larva," Larva said as the Western Shinma paled.  
  
Rikki placed her hands to her head and moaned. "No, my memories have come back to haunt me. My Opals do not take away the pain." With her tearful words she twisted in the air and then vanished. Larva watched her expressionlessly. His pale fingers touched his own face.  
  
"So she recognised me," he said quietly and then turned as Miyu burst through the trees. "Miyu." He leapt from the tree and joined her. He saw her glance about for the Shinma and then turn curiously to Larva.  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Miyu sighed, defeated. "Hey, Larva. You got here before us. Did you see her?" Miyu watched her guardian closely and waited for the truth. It was pointless lying in front of Miyu; they had been in each other's company for too long for a lie between them to go unnoticed.  
  
"Yes," Larva said finally. "I spoke to her. She is a Western Shinma."  
  
"Western Shinma?" Miyu looked puzzled. "What's a Western Shinma doing in Japan? I thought they had lost interest in our country." She paused again to watch Larva closely and even Larva's famous poker face could not conceal the truth. "Western Shinma, right? Larva? You did not perchance know this Shinma?"  
  
"Our paths have crossed," Larva replied. "She was only a curious acquaintance."  
  
"Go on," Shiina said impatiently. "What you tell us can help us round up that stray Shinma."  
  
Larva leapt onto a tree branch and Miyu landed gently in his lap. Shiina rolled his only visible eye and leapt up to join them. We're sitting down, Shiina thought. Oh boy, it's going to be a long story. Larva considered for a moment where to start and settled on the boat.  
  
"I have told you of the time when I was posing as a noble on a ship trying to spread Western Shinma influence and we encountered that African mask?" Miyu nodded as the memory resurfaced from when she had had to fight the same mask again. "It was aboard that ship that I first saw her. She stood out among the nobles and humans but I overlooked her as just another strange girl on a tour. She looked slightly different then, weaker and more subdued than her current form. I noticed she was accompanied by two men who I assume were also Shinma but I did not know it at the time. The men treated her harshly and she was forced to stay away from everyone. However she soon broke their rules.  
  
"Many of the humans suffered seasickness when we crossed the Indian Ocean so very few stood up on deck. This was where I would often stand when I wanted time to myself and peace from the humans' non-stop moans. I was standing alone on deck when I saw her standing a few feet away reading a book. I was curious so I approached her and was surprised to see her reading western literature. I asked her why she was not down below with everyone else and she replied she liked the quiet sea and didn't get seasick. I asked her about the two men and she instantly became sour and said they were escorting her to Japan. We would have spoken more when the mask attacked. As I noticed all the men and nobles glowed purple under the mask's attack, I saw the girl watching and she was completely unaffected like myself.  
  
"As we neared the Japanese shores a struggle broke out between the girl and the two men. She seemed not to wish to remain in their company and though they tried to restrain her, she broke free and leapt from the boat. She had attacked the men with white electricity so I knew then she was a Shinma. I assume seeing as she is here that she made it to Japanese shores and has lived here since." Larva trailed off. Miyu stared at him and held his hand.  
  
"And you just met her again after all these years and you recognised her?" she sounded almost incredulous.  
  
"Yes," Larva nodded solemnly. "Once I removed my mask I think she recognised me as well."  
  
Miyu shook her head, smiling. "This will be an interesting confrontation. Larva, what confuses me is what is she doing? What are these stones?"  
  
"She mentioned Opals," Larva said. He paused for a moment and then offered an idea that had come to mind. "Miyu, you said the Opals repelled you but did not affect the humans? It seemed when the Western Shinma saw me she threw an Opal expecting it to repel me but it has no effect. She seemed surprised then instantly assumed I was a Western Shinma."  
  
"I believe I understand," Miyu said suddenly, sitting up. "These Opals seem only to affect Japanese Shinma. They are a Western Shinma weapon."  
  
"That Shinma is a cat Shinma," Shiina added knowledgably. "Cats are known to be territorial animals. Maybe she is clearing the area by leaving these little Opals all over the place to get rid of the Japanese Shinma. Larva said so himself that the Shinma seem to be keeping low profile, only because they weren't actually in the area at all. They were being repelled by these buggers." Shiina swelled in pride at his own brilliance.  
  
"Occidental Shinma," Miyu murmured quietly. She had dealt with Western Shinma before, and they were not the type to trifle with. She looked up at Larva who had yet again become distant and wrapped in memories. Poor Larva, she thought. He was trapped in painful memories like herself. She leant back against his chest and clutched his hand reassuringly. "I believe this Shinma needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
She then leapt from the branch and crouched where the Occidental Shinma had dropped her Opal. There was now only a puddle of water. Miyu carefully dripped her finger into the liquid and then placed her finger in her mouth. Salty and if there was such a taste, sorrowful. Miyu raised her head to see Shiina and Larva watching her.  
  
"Interesting," she commented. "Tears."  
  
* * *  
  
Rikki was slightly out of breath as she sped away across her territory, the entire city. She knew that there were still Shinma lying low amongst the humans. Those Shinma were weak and she did not care for them. One day she would remove those underlings for Rikki could not bare the weak but the time was not now. She found an old tree and landed in the crown of branches, pressing herself against the bark reassuringly. She held out her hand before her and an Opal bloomed like a silver bud in her palm. She bought the Opal upwards and pressed it to her heart and intense relief washed over her mind. The sorrow slowly leaked away and the Opal grew heavier in her hand. Rikki treasured her Opals; they were her only escape from pain. By pressing one to your heart it drained away your sorrow and became a powerful Japanese Shinma ward.  
  
That had been a lot of sorrow she had just dispelled from her body and she could feel the ward humming with strength. Rikki looked about. She liked this tree and wouldn't want to be disturbed by any nosey Shinma or that persistent, irritating guardian. She dropped the Opal to the ground and it rolled along the ground stopping by the base of the trunk. That would keep her away, Rikki smirked to herself. On the subject of guardians it seemed Miyu had a protector of her own, that Larva. She had seen him on the ship when she had been forced to come to Japan by those two Occidental Shinma, the two whom had murdered her mother. She hadn't suspected Larva of being a Shinma at first, just a noble who had a stronger stomach than the rest of his men. However, she had then spotted him on deck unaffected by that mask and knew she had been in the presence of another Shinma. She had been curious to find out more but then the two men escorting her had decided they would confine her as soon as they got aboard Japanese shores and drastic measures had been called for. She had killed one of the Shinma and dived off the boat and swum to Japan, it was not far so no great feat. She had been curious to know more about the mysterious noble but then he had slipped from her mind, as had so many other memories when she applied the Opals to herself.  
  
Now he was back and fighting alongside the guardian. That would be a story she would want to hear at some point. Now Rikki drifted off into a peaceful slumber as the Shinma ward floated round the tree in a spiral.  
  
As she slept she did not notice a silver form floating towards her and sit by her side. It was a woman, nearly transparent but with a definite silver outline. Her flowing hair drifted round her head like lilies caught in a current and she laughed a musical titter and stroked Rikki's face.  
  
"My Rikki," the woman sighed. "You have seen so much sorrow. So you feed your soul to me through my Opals of Sorrow and in return I give you power. To think, you are a Shinma being manipulated, but I must not let you feel pure happiness." With that the woman stroked Rikki's forehead and the Shinma twitched. "Have bad dreams, my dear." The woman laughed and then vanished.  
  
Rikki was left to her nightmares. As she cried out in her sleep a single word escaped her lips.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
How do you think it is coming? Tell me if it is at all boring and I will try to patch it up in the next chapter. The Final Showdown is coming. Please keep reviewing. ^_^ Thanx! 


	4. Soul Within A Soul

Soul Within a Soul.  
  
Miyu broke through the trees, panting slightly. Larva followed her at a close difference. She was comforted by his nearness, for as she had seen Larva talking to that Shinma, what emotion had she felt? Jealousy? For Larva was her Larva and... but that was a silly thought. She shook the idea from her mind. No Shinma was trying to steal Larva. That was just a childish notion she had come up with from the blue.  
  
She slashed another bush aside and stopped, staring at the sight before her. It was a tree, a normal tree at that but with a few irregularities. For a start, few trees had a small sleeping Shinma girl nestled in its branches twitching now and again, and it was simply unknown for a tree to have a silver ward spiralling round its branches. Miyu stepped forwards and braced herself. She began to run flat out towards the ward. Her thoughts as she ran were, no feeble Shinma magic is going to stop me! And the barrier came to meet her... and repelled her with the force a pansy feels when it has just been stepped on, by an elephant. Miyu flew backwards through the air and Larva leapt forwards and caught her easily in his pale arms. She gratefully righted herself and faced the barrier again. She felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Miyu," Larva said. "This shield only affects Japanese Shinma. Let me lure the Shinma within into the open."  
  
"No," Miyu snapped faster than she had intended. That would be a last resort. "It may repel me but let's see if it can hold against my flame!" She extended her hand and an angry red flame flickered into life. It spiralled towards the barrier with more strength than Miyu knew she possessed. She watched it engulf the entire tree and smiled smugly to herself. Guardian: one, Shinma: zero. She looked up and again and gawped. The fire hadn't even grazed the shield and she cursed silently to herself.  
  
"You're boned," Shiina stated leaping onto her shoulder. "Looks like those stones give all Japanese elements a hard time as well."  
  
Miyu growled and tried another tactic. "Western Shinma!" she shouted. "I know my voice reaches you."  
  
At first there was no response, but then the twitching subsided and the Western Shinma arose from her resting place.  
  
"Who disturbs me?" she said drowsily. As her red eyes focussed she scowled. "You persistent fool! Why do you never cease to hunt me?"  
  
"Because it is my job to return Shinma, ALL Shinma, to the darkness." Another flame appeared in Miyu's palm. She knew it was an empty threat but it was worth a try.  
  
"Oh," the Shinma floated from her tree and landed by the trunk still within the ward's boundaries. "A challenge? Very well. These weak Japanese Shinma bore me so it would be good to have a proper fight once in a while."  
  
"Do not speak of this as though it is play," Miyu warned. "Or the fight will be over faster than you think."  
  
"A threat?" the Shinma laughed raising her hand and snapping her fingers. The ward vanished. "This will indeed be an interesting fight. Come on, guardian. Show me your true potential."  
  
"Let me know the name of the Shinma I am about to send," Miyu shouted preparing to fight.  
  
"I am," the Shinma began as two gold daggers materialised in each hand, "Rikki!"  
  
She didn't even wait for a response as Rikki dived down, both daggers flashing, and ripped through the air at where Miyu had been standing. She stood there no longer. Miyu hovered in the air and cast a fireball at the Shinma, which Rikki dodged with ease. She paused in the air and then extended one hand and snapped her fingers. An Opal appeared and Rikki hurled it forwards with an angry force. The Opal sliced through the air, gathering speed. Miyu held her arms up to her face, expecting to feel the white hot pain as the ward pummelled her skin but it never came. She looked up to see Larva before her, the Opal in one hand. He crushed the Opal and instantly there was the unmistakeable sound of wailing sobs and then silver tears trickled down between Larva's closed fingers.  
  
"Stop!" Rikki shouted and her entire body was suddenly rigid, then she twisted in pain in midair as the tears that flowed from Larva's hand flew towards her, piercing her flesh. "Please stop this pain!" Rikki cried again and Miyu could see tears streaming down her cheeks. Rikki's fists clenched and unclenched. Massive sobs shook her entire body. "Mother," she cried in a weak voice. "No, don't die! Don't sacrifice yourself for me. Mother! I'll never forgive you for being weak." More tears splashed on the ground as the memories washed over Rikki, one by one. As the sobbing subsided Rikki looked up and her red eyes flared. "I'll kill you!" she screamed bloody murder, her eyes focussed on someone behind Miyu. She lurched forwards, daggers raking the air and was caught by Larva.  
  
"Miyu," Larva said softly as the Shinma writhed under his grip. "This Shinma is possessed."  
  
"Possessed?" Miyu asked. "Can that be possible?" She paused for a moment. "She has let her guard down. I can send her easily without fuss right now, possessed or not. I see it as sending two Shinma at once." She raised her hand and was careful to direct her fire at the Occidental Shinma and not hit her protector holding Rikki down. The fire engulfed Rikki and there was a sound of a tormented scream but as the flames cleared Rikki was still undoubtedly there but now with a few burn marks. "What?" Miyu shouted. "She is immune to my flame?" She knelt by Rikki's now unconscious form and she fingers sought a pendant round the Shinma's neck. It was a piece of redwood with an inscription carved into its surface.  
  
My daughter. May this always protect you. Be strong.  
  
Miyu turned the pendant over and spied a large rune on the back.  
  
"I see," she murmured. "A fire ward. How irritating." She was about to snap the pendant from Rikki's neck when a burst of energy sent Miyu flying backwards.  
  
"Miyu!" Larva flew forwards and caught her. Miyu slowly got to her feet and inspected her stinging hands. Still no mark. She scowled at the pendant and turned to her protector. She had smelt the stagnant stench of an immortal being and now understood.  
  
"Larva, that pendant has a Shinma inside it but I can't coax it out." She knew she had no choice. "Could you try?"  
  
Her servant nodded wordlessly and his clawed hands hooked round the pendant and pulled sharply. The string snapped and suddenly there was a great 'whoosh' and silver tears spilt from the severed ends and soaked into Rikki. Her eyes flicked open and her body contorted in horror as mentally she relived every memory she had sealed away in her Opals. She sat up, slipping from Larva's grasp and screamed, "Mother!"  
  
The pendant shattered in Larva's grasp and Rikki fell limp. From the splinters of redwood a silver outline of a woman rose. It was no longer wispy like a puff of smoke but solid and menacing. The red eyes of the Shinma, Jai-Ki fixed themselves on Miyu and a cold voice echoed about the clearing.  
  
"The guardian pays me a visit. How considerate. Consider this your last!"  
  
"You are the Shinma. You manipulate your own kind," Miyu snarled. "You sicken me."  
  
"Ha!" Jai-Ki laughed mirthlessly. "Poor, poor Rikki. Not a welcomed Shinma. Too strong with a power no one understood. She made the other Shinma flee and only her mother protected and loved her. It was a shame when the Shinma united and together they killed her mother and tried to kill Rikki but she was too strong. So they shipped her away in a boat with one other Western Shinma known to be on board, destined for Japan. They left her here at the mercy of the guardian and little did they realise that all of little Rikki's strength came from me, from the pendant she always believed her mother had given her." The Shinma laughed again and Miyu felt herself clench her fists in anger. Manipulative Shinma!  
  
"I will not allow you to cause anymore damage!" Miyu shouted and an ark of flames whipped the air. Jai-Ki leapt aside still laughing with amused delight as the vampire princess tried again and again to send her.  
  
"Ha! You are too slow, little vampire child," she sneered as she sprung away from another tongue of fire. Her laughter suddenly subsided. "But now I am tired of playing. Time to finish you off!"  
  
She, as Rikki had done, held out her hand and an Opal appeared in her palm, except this Opal reeked of power. Miyu felt a knot of fear in her gut as she remembered the searing pain and she could not help but take a step back.  
  
"That's right, little vampire," Jai-Ki mocked. "Run, run, run. My Opals are full of power. I do not need to pour my sorrows into them to increase them to maximum power." Her point was almost emphasised as the Opal gave off a spark of electricity.  
  
Miyu could feel herself trembling but she still raised her hand in a last attempt to send the Shinma. The flame appeared and she sent it in a large spiral that usually caught her victims in its path and sent them crying to the darkness.  
  
"Back to the darkness, Shinma!" the words barely escaped her lips. Jai-Ki watched the coming flames with calmness and sidestepped them. Miyu was terrified but would not satisfy the Shinma by taking another step back.  
  
"My little Miyu," Jai-Ki was saying but her words sounded distant. "It is time for you to return to the darkness." She slowly bought the Opal up to her lips and blew gently. It sent the little silver orb spinning towards Miyu at a frightening speed. Miyu had no time to leap away and she knew in those seconds that if the little Opals had caused her that much pain, this hyper-Opal would be pure agony. She looked up and almost cried out.  
  
Larva had yet again saved her from the Opal's mercy but this time he had paid the price. She could see his pale hands shaking as the raw energy surged through his body. She could see a fine trickle of blood dripping from in between his fingers. If Larva was in pain it was nothing compared to Jai-Ki. She was rigid, mouthing soundlessly and Miyu noticed her form becoming more transparent by the second. It was then she realised that these Opals, no matter how strong the Shinma, in order to be powerful they took a little of your soul in return.  
  
With his last source of energy, Larva slowly crushed the Opal under his fingers and transparent tears leaked out of the Opal, mingling with his blood. Jai-Ki howled and fell to her knees. Larva touched Miyu's hand and she knew what she had to do. She stepped forwards, the flame ignited in her hand.  
  
"Now you know," Miyu said, advancing. "Now you know what it is like to have your soul ripped away from you. You have caused enough damage, Jai-Ki." Miyu sent the flame flying forwards, engulfing Jai-Ki, the flames licking her body like glowing tongues. "Into the darkness, Shinma." The form of Jai- Ki let out one departing cry before vanishing into the flames.  
  
Miyu sighed and then turned to Larva who was still kneeling on the ground his hand falling limply at his side. She flew to his side and held his hand, licking up the spilt blood but it just kept flowing. She tore a strip from her kimono but the blood was still flowing freely.  
  
"It won't stop," Miyu said hopelessly and pressed her hand against Larva's, only to find her fingers smeared in his blood. Larva drew her close with his spare arm and she silently wept. Her protector had sacrificed himself to protect her and now he was likely to die of blood loss.  
  
"Miyu." Miyu looked up, alarmed. It was Rikki who had spoken in a weak voice. She saw the Shinma raise herself onto her feet and stagger over. Miyu's flame ignited in her palm threateningly but Rikki raised her hands above her head in a sign of peace. "Miyu, I have little strength left. The tears of Jai-Ki's Opal have mingled with Larva's blood and they are considered a form of poison. They will slowly kill him." At these words Miyu clutched at Larva tightly as though afraid he might suddenly slip away. "There is," Rikki continued and move a little closer, "one cure." She gently took Larva's hand and removed the cloth from Miyu's kimono wrapped round the palm. She placed her own hand over the wound and then paused to look up directly at Miyu. "My magic dwindles, in fact I believe this will be my last spell before my magic gives out. So I have a proposition. I will heal Larva and you will send me to the darkness." Miyu raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I was going to send you anyway," she said truthfully and to her surprise, Rikki smiled and nodded, returning her focus to the job at hand.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to mutter. Miyu saw thin beads of light, which she then recognised as tears flowing from Larva's wound instead of blood. Miyu could see this was draining Rikki's strength quickly as for a moment she was worried that the Shinma would not be able to finish the spell before her magic extinguished. But then Rikki's voice became final as she drew the spell to a close. The tears had drained away and then there was a flicker and the wound had sealed itself. Rikki removed her hand with a sigh and Larva flexed his fingers.  
  
"Larva?" Miyu whispered quietly. Larva turned and he had removed his mask. Underneath was a caring expression. She threw her arms round him and he held her close. Miyu savoured the moment but then looked up to see Rikki standing silently in the background. She rose from Larva's arms and faced the Occidental Shinma. "Rikki," she said. "We have made a deal." Her flame flickered to life.  
  
"Miyu," Rikki said and her voice was distant. "My mother was killed by Western Shinma trying to save me. When I am sent, will I see her?"  
  
"No," Miyu replied gravely. "She was murdered, not sent. Your mother is dead. I'm sorry, Rikki."  
  
Rikki bowed her head in acceptance and didn't even cry out as the flame engulfed her. Miyu watched as her spirit was transported to the darkness and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She placed her own hand over it lovingly and then mentioned something that had been on her mind.  
  
"Larva, why do you think Rikki used her last ounce of strength to save you?" She heard a small laugh from behind and turned to face her servant.  
  
"When we met on the boat I told you I was surprised to see her reading western literature. She was actually reading from the pictures and I taught her the basics of reading. Rikki had been mistreated as a Shinma all her life and I believe that was the first act of kindness she'd experienced since her mother had died. She was grateful and I suppose she decided that she couldn't leave me to die. It was her way of saying thanks." Miyu nodded in acknowledgement to this answer. It kind of made sense. She felt Shiina land on her shoulder.  
  
"Late for the battle?" Miyu asked mildly.  
  
"You were doing fine on your own," Shiina replied defensively. "Well, another day, another Shinma. With all those Opals gone we can go back to rounding up those Shinma."  
  
"Yes," Miyu agreed. "But first I have one bit of unfinished business."  
  
* * *  
  
Aya lay in bed. The room was dark and her cheek stung from where her mother had slapped her. She had dropped a glass by accident and had paid dearly. The words 'Your mama isn't nice to you' kept reverberating inside her head. The more Aya thought about the truer they became. She could hear her mother shouting from the kitchen as her father returned home late from the pub, drunk beyond his senses. Aya nestled further down into her blankets and tried to fight back tears.  
  
"Aya." Aya sat up and looked about blindly in the darkness. Where had the voice come from? It had been soft and soothing but it frightened her as well. She groped about on her bedside table and her hands found the stone the funny girl in the park had given her. Instantly she felt the sadness drain away, but not quite. Her fingers then found the lamp and she clicked it on.  
  
A girl sat on the end of her bed. Aya gasped. It was the other girl that had arrived after the strange one had left. Aya pulled the covers round her in fear and eyed the girl through tearstained eyes.  
  
"Aya," Miyu reached out a hand but Aya backed away. "Aya, you're so sad."  
  
"What do you want?" Aya squeaked. An angry shout came from the kitchen and there was the sound of smashing glass. A tear welled up in her eye but she wiped it away.  
  
"I want to make you happy," said Miyu as the girl tried to stem her tears. "Would you like to be happy forever and ever? I can do that."  
  
"I," Aya began but the thoughts where overwhelming her. She instinctively reached out for the stone but Miyu caught her hand.  
  
"Aya, that stone won't make it better. Here," she softly bought Aya into a hug and exposed her neck. Miyu lowered her head and Aya's warm blood trickled down her throat. She could feel the little girl grow limp in her arms. "Goodnight, Aya."  
  
Miyu rose and Larva was by her side. She smiled at him and they both vanished from the dimly lit bedroom.  
  
THE END  
  
That's all folks! I hope you like my first Miyu fanfic. Please review it so I can see whether I am a failure or I should strive to write more. I will be writing another fanfic... as soon as I can think of one! ^_^ 


End file.
